Divinity and Logic
by SilverSteamWolf
Summary: A short piece of interaction between Sherlock and Amaterasu, just as a little taster.


The detective watched the majestic white wolf that lay on the chair opposite him in his living room. He watched her side rise and fall with her steady breathing as she slept, counting the seconds of each breath. This wolf appeared to come from nowhere – a statue transformed into a physical living organism. Then the strange happens that had occurred since stone became flesh and fur only confirmed that there was something extraordinary about this wolf. They were almost like miracles, but Sherlock didn't believe in miracles. There just don't, and can't happen. With all the brain power he could muster, Sherlock attempted the find out at least one thing about this wolf. He took samples of its fur, did DNA tests but none of the evidence seemed to add up to anything. For the first time, Sherlock was lost. He had always been able to find information and solve puzzles no matter how difficult they were, but this wolf was on a whole new level. He wasn't going to give up though, he never gives up. Some information was bound to show itself in some form or another eventually.

The wolf's ears twitched and she exhaled deeply. _Something is troubling you, Mr Holmes, _the wolf spoke, her voice resonated in Sherlock's mind, her way of communicating. It was at these times that Sherlock wondered if he had strayed into a weird dream. Only when the wolf had started talking to him did he find out that she was female, and claimed to be the Great Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu.

"What makes you think that?" Sherlock replied, completely relaxed despite having the feeling of being troubled.

_I am Okami Amaterasu, I can feel your emotions. Tell me what is wrong._

Sherlock sighed, "Why did you keep saying that? You can't be a god, it's not possible."

_You think so?_

"I _know_. Gods don't exist."

The wolf opened her eyes and lifted her head from her snow white paws. There was a sad look in her gold eyes as if she had received heart-breaking news. That must be why Sherlock couldn't see her crimson markings, or the burning reflector Solar Flare upon her back. To him, she was just a plain old white wolf, and a slightly mental one at that.

_Let me show you something,_ she let out a low whine as she leapt down from the chair. She looked back at the detective expectantly went she saw that he was still seated. He sighed and rose from his chair and pulled on his long coat and wrapped a dark blue scarf around his neck. Sherlock followed the wolf down the stairs to the darkness lit up by street lights that was Baker Street. The wolf lead him to the nearest place that what close to nature. On the soft grass, the wolf sat back on her haunches gazing into the night sky.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sherlock asked her.

_Look at the sky. What can you see? _The wolf projected her thoughts into the detective's mind again.

"Stars...why?"

The white wolf didn't answer but swished her tail in a curved motion, as if drawing an arc in the air. A crescent moon suddenly bathed the park in pale heavenly moonlight. _Now tell me what you see?_ The wolf had an amused tone in her voice.

"But...it wasn't like that before! What happened?"

_I used my Celestial Brush power to summon the moon. _She spoke as though it was utterly obvious.

"No. The clouds must have moved, that's all," Sherlock shook his head, denying existence of gods or miracles.

The wolf chuckled, _You still need some convincing, it seems. Very well. Watch as I make that withered old tree burst into flower. _She turned her attention to said tree a little way behind them and swished her tail in a full circle. Despite the season and lack of sunlight, the old tree suddenly burst into life, blossoms raining from its branches. The detective looked on, speechless. The wolf fancied she felt praise emanating from his body, absorbing into her own white form filling her with strength.

The wolf then turned her attention to a broken bench – her next target. Making sure that Sherlock was watching, she wagged her tail from side to side. Content with her work, she sat and watched as new wood planks materialised in replacement for the ones that were broken and missing. She shook, feeling the praise flowing through her veins. Sherlock wandered over to the repaired bench, poking the planks, then sat on it testing its strength. "It's solid..." he murmured.

_Of course it is solid. I restored the broken wood,_ the wolf growled mockingly.

Sherlock's gaze locked onto the wolf, his expression a puzzled one. _You are confused again. What is it now?_

The detective didn't talk for a minute until he recovered his words, "You're glowing, and you've got some faint red markings and flaming disco sort of thing on your back."

The wolf gave a canine smile as Sherlock began to see her true form; the swirling crimson markings, Solar Flare, the brush-like tufts growing from her elbows, wrists and heels, and her brush shaped tail with its black inky tip.

"So you are a god."

_I have said that many times and lost count of how many exactly._

Sherlock remained silent for a moment, engrossed in his own thoughts. "Well...this really contradicts my initial beliefs. What are you supposed to be a god of, because I'm never going to figure it out by myself?"

Amaterasu lifted her tail high, tilted her head back and howled while swishing her inky tail in a circular motion. In replacement of the moon, the sun rose shining its divine light upon the world. Her voice resonated in Sherlock's mind, growling ferociously but not aggressively_, Okami Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, bane of the Lord of Darkness and saviour of Nippon. And you, Sherlock Holmes, are the world's only consulting detective and an extremely clever person, but you may solve many of your cases mush faster if you were open minded towards spirituality rather than reducing everything to science, as you yourself have seen that not everything can be explained by science. _

The detective smiled, seemingly pleased, "Perhaps we can learn one or two things from each other. I can show you how simple molecules create amazing things, where you can show me the workings of the gods."

_I would be glad to. It would be nice having some evil to vanquish down here after all those years on the Celestial Plain. _

Sherlock rose from repaired bench and began to head back home, Amaterasu close behind. The morning passersby didn't mind the goddess, as they saw her as a plain white wolf just as Sherlock did earlier. He wondered about the possibilities of working with a god; she could have so many uses, like seeing what the criminals are up to. She may even be better than him, but he didn't really want to think about being beaten by a wolf, even if that wolf was a god.

Amaterasu's thoughts followed a similar pattern. Sherlock could be useful to her, like Issun was all those years ago. He seemed like an interesting person, very different to most humans, so she wanted to stick around for a bit and observe. Wolf and man, god and detective could learn from each other as two unlikely friends.


End file.
